


The Penetrator

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drinking, Other, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alfred and Matthew marathon a ton of Arnold Schwarzenegger movies, including the Terminator series, while drinking, Alfred passes out. However, when he wakes up, he finds that he has a guest in his house, and it looks like he'll be back too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Penetrator

America and Canada had gotten together after a meeting. They were now at Alfred’s house having a marathon of Arnold Schwarzenegger movies while getting drunk. They had just finished the terminator movies (and agreed to never watch Junior ever again) when Alfred passed out on the couch.

When the blonde woke up again, he noticed that Matthew was gone, “That’s weird, Mattie wouldn’t just leave me out cold like that…” America got up and started looking around, calling out for his younger brother.

Eventually he made his way in to his room, “Mattie, dude, are you-” He stopped, eyes wide, at the sight in front of him. His window was wide open, and standing there, naked aside from his sunglasses and a gun slung over his shoulder, was none other then the one, the only, the Terminator. Alfred wanted to squeal in fan boy joy and shit his pants at the same time, but found he was frozen to the spot. It might’ve been the alcohol (partially was, honestly) but he was also slightly aroused too. Didn’t help that the Terminator’s cock, even while soft, surpassed Gilbert’s five meters. Well, it wasn’t _really_ five meters, but it was still huge, so the comparison works.

America gulped, backing up slightly as the Terminator moved towards him, before falling to the floor on his hands and knees with a grunt, “U-Uh, a-are you alright?” America asked nervously. The large cyborg looked up at him, causing the blonde to flinch.

“U-Um, are you alright…?” He asked nervously, keeping his distance from the other. After a bit, the terminator got back up, staring at Alfred.

“I’m here to terminate your ass.” The Terminator twitched mechanically. It seemed like something was wrong with him. Maybe he’d gotten hacked, like in the second movie? That would explain why he had fallen to his knees a moment ago…

Alfred blushed deeply when he realized what the Terminator was there to do, “W-Wait, what?” He looked like he’d gotten sunburned from how red he was. Before America could truly react though, he was grabbed by the arms and tossed to the bed. The Terminator quickly climbed on, getting on top of him, and kissing him deeply in order to arouse Alfred, not that he needed much help with that. The blonde nation groaned softly in to the kiss, closing his eyes and returning it, arms wrapping around the other’s neck.

His clothes were stripped off roughly, causing Alfred to gasp slightly, “A-Ah, w-wait a second!” Surprisingly the Terminator stopped. Guess even he respects consent.

“What is it?” He asked.

Alfred blushed more, but unable to speak, he sat up and attempted to get off the bed. He wasn’t allowed to, a hand on his hip keeping him in place, but fortunately the dresser wasn’t that far away.

America looked through his top dresser drawer, finding an empty tube of strawberry scented lube, “Uh, dude, I’m all out…” The blonde frowned, looking back at the other.

The Terminator hummed softly in consideration, “I’ll be back.” He got up, not bothering to pull his pants, or any clothes for that matter, on and headed out. Alfred just sat there, wondering what he was going to get, or how long he’d be waiting. He noticed that the Terminator’s clothes were lying in a shredded pile next to the window, which he had left open earlier when he was cleaning up. Hey, even he cleaned some times!

Just fifteen minutes later, the Terminator returned with a plastic bag, “I’m back.” He put the bag on top of the dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube. The Terminator picked up the bag and left the room briefly, opening and closing the fridge from the sound of it, before returning and pinning Alfred back down on to the bed. America blushed deeply as his clothes were removed and tossed to the side, leaving him only in his boxers. He knew the Terminator was ruthless, but a little more romance would’ve been nice! Alfred wasn’t complaining, but next time he’d have to at least buy him dinner first! McDonalds or SOMETHING! Preferably McDonalds…

Alfred gasped as he felt lubed fingers slide in to him, his boxers having been removed mid-rant. The blonde gasped and then moaned as his prostate was found instantly by the Terminator, fingers pressing and rubbing against it pleasurably. Okay, FUCK romance sweet Lincoln’s ghost that feels good! Alfred moaned loudly, gripping the sheets as he was brought to full hardness. He looked up at the Terminator with lidded eyes, the cyborg’s own hidden behind his sunglasses. Alfred was seeing stars each time his prostate was hit, the Terminator using the right amount of pressure and roughness to tease and pleasure him to his fullest.

A few more jabs later, and America was cumming on to his stomach with a cry of pleasure. The Terminator pressed his thick fingers down hard on the little bundle of nerves until Alfred was done before pulling them out and wiping them on a tissue.

He then moved upwards, pressing his cock to Alfred’s lips, “Start sucking.” The Terminator ordered. Alfred moaned softly, nodding and wrapping his lips around the organ. What did a cyborg ejaculate anyway? Alfred hoped to god that it wasn’t oil, he’s already had enough problems with oil in the past…

Alfred focused on the cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue along it. He loved the heaviness of it in his mouth, how much of a head rush he got from doing this, and being ordered to do it on top of that. He’d never ever EVER admit it in a million years, but Alfred _loved_ being bossed around in bed. Huh, guess the Terminator had done his research on him.

Alfred nearly cried out in pleasure when he felt fingers in his hair, playing with the bit that always stuck up. It got him to double his efforts in sucking the cyborg off, taking in as much as he could without choking. All those hamburgers were paying off!

After a short while longer, the Terminator moaned and came in Alfred’s mouth. It wasn’t oil (thank the star spangled banner for that!) but it did have a metallic taste to it. America moaned softly as he swallowed his ejaculate down, panting when the cock was removed from his mouth.

The Terminator got off of Alfred, letting him catch his breath, “The mission is not yet complete.”

Alfred gulped in a breath of air, “What are we gonna do now?”

The Terminator scanned Alfred before speaking, “Get on your knees facing away from me.” He ordered. Alfred blushed deeply, but complied. First off, it was one of his favourite positions any way, and second, not even HE was dumb enough to argue with the Terminator.

The cyborg got the bottle of lube from the dresser and poured some on to his fingers, coating them, before pushing a digit in to Alfred, followed by a second and a third. Once the blonde was properly stretched out, the killing (and apparently fucking) machine got in to position behind him and slowly, carefully, pushed in. Alfred moaned loudly once he was fully in. Damn, he even _felt_ bigger then Gilbert. And England, and France, and Japan, and Germany, and Canada, but only tied with Russia, barely.

\-----

Russia looked up from the book he had been reading in his room, “Odd, I have the sudden urge to gloat over someone…” He shrugged and went back to his book, turning the page.

\-----

The Terminator gripped Alfred’s hips and started thrusting deep and slow, just how Alfred liked to start up. He moaned softly, rocking his hips slightly in response. It wasn’t long before Alfred was being pounded in to, the bed rocking slightly beneath them as he cried out in pleasure repeatedly, begging for more, “Liberty, justice and the god blessed golden arches! Harder~!” Alfred cried out.

The Terminator didn’t hold back, giving Alfred just what he wanted. He gripped the other’s hair, pulling his head back, which just turned Alfred on more. Just as he was about to lose it, the Terminator wrapped his arms around Alfred and moved them so he was in his lap, gravity making Alfred take all of the large cock up his ass. The blonde cried out louder than he had before and came, spraying the sheets with his cum. Moments later, the Terminator came inside him with a grunt. Alfred groaned as he was flooded with it, the liquid substance leaking out around the Terminator’s cock from the sheer amount of it.

Once they were both finished cumming, Alfred panting heavily, he looked down and saw that his belly was slightly extended from the cum. Would he get pregnant from this? He was a country after all, they didn’t work like humans did. Then again, the Terminator was a cyborg, so he (probably) had nothing to worry about, though a robo-baby would be pretty sweet!

Alfred groaned softly when the Terminator pulled out, lying Alfred down gently on the mattress before going to the kitchen. A minute later, he returned with a tub of vanilla ice cream and a spoon. Alfred smiled like a little kid as he was handed it, digging right in to the creamy white dessert.

After finishing off the entire tub, Alfred fell asleep, cuddling with the cyborg. When he woke up though, the Terminator was gone. The blonde huffed softly, then noticed the card. He picked it up and chuckled slightly after reading it.

“‘I’ll be back.’ I hope you keep your work on that one, I can’t wait to do this again.” The nation smiled happily as he imagined what their second time would be like.

~~~~~~

“So Alfred, what did you do last night?” Arthur took a drink of his beer. He hadn’t yet gotten drunk enough to be delirious, but he was starting to get there. The two were at a bar after a meeting with their bosses, trying to relax and drink their stress away.

Alfred smiled brightly, “I had sex with the terminator, and it was totally awesome dude!” He smiled more and was about to take another drink of his beer when Arthur swiped it from him.

“Hey!” Alfred glared at him.

Arthur just looked at him, “Alfred, either you’re too drunk, or I’m not drunk enough.” and proceeded to drink the whole glass. Alfred huffed but didn’t complain, it was kinda hard to believe after all.

A week later, Alfred received a snap-chat from Hungary. It was a photo of the Terminator fucking him. He grinned brightly and ran off to find Arthur.

When he found him, he held up the phone, “See Artie, I told you it wasn’t a dream!” The Brit just blushed and face palmed, Hungary had sent all of them a picture, and he hadn’t wanted to see it a second time, but it seemed that, just like the terminator, it came back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how this came to be was Teakany was telling me about this auto correct that happened. She had put thermometer, but it had changed it to Terminator, so the sentence became "He put the Terminator under his tongue" and I started making funny ways it could continue from that, and then she joined in, and then this was born. XD Here's a list of Alternate titles:
> 
> The Fuckinator
> 
> Ass Terminator: The Alfred F. Jones chronicles
> 
> The Terminator: He’ll cum back
> 
> The totally 100% true account of what happened on the night of august fourth 2015! (and no Arthur, I am not lying!)
> 
> Reasons Alfred isn’t allowed to watch more than six hours of movies in a row
> 
> A night of roses and termination
> 
> Hasta la vista Alfie
> 
> Cyborgs don’t get STDs
> 
> Crackity crack crack
> 
> What what with a robot
> 
> He's cum back
> 
> Aaahh, is fan fics weren't so much fun to write I'd probably say that I need to get a life. XD


End file.
